Premisa
by OhUsagi
Summary: -GENOCIDE RUN-. Él siempre le espero con los brazos abiertos. Su respuesta siempre fue convertirlo en polvo apenas lo tocase. Aquellos brazos siempre le esperarían abiertos a la espera de un abrazo, mismo que le conduciría a una muerte segura. Sin embargo, en qué momento, acabo por volverse todo tan bizarramente surreal...
1. I— Prefacio

_"_ _Saludos. Soy Chara"._

* * *

Su mirada descendió al montón de polvo inservible que estaba bajo a sus pies. En su cabeza seguía reproduciéndose la voz del monstruo pronunciando desesperadamente aquellas palabras con angustia y cierto deje de resignación al encontrarse frente a un inevitable destino. Ella misma se lo había buscado al mostrarse asquerosamente detestable, tan estúpidamente confiada ofreciéndole un techo a alguien aparentemente perdido sin hogar alguno… Era tan molesta. En verdad se lo merecía, no había razón por la cual arrepentirse por su cometido. Resultaba tan fascinante el ser capaz de adquirir más LOVE y EXP, que un cosquilleo no tardo en invadir a cada poro de su diminuto cuerpo, mismo que temblaba emocionado ante el millón de posibilidades tentadoras que se mostraban ante sus carmesís ojos. La sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro inmediatamente por el simple pensamiento de proseguir más allá de esa puerta.

Necesitaba más. Más. Rápido. No debía de perder tiempo, no más.

La mano se posó contra la superficie helada y lisa, ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza como para abrirla de par en par. Con pasos calmados se dirigió hacia adelante, asegurándose de pisar el resto del polvo que se encargó de esparcir en un movimiento frenético de pie. Una vez que se encontró completamente desparramado en todo el suelo, lo más posible que era capaz de hacer y al acabar, prosiguió con su camino. Su indiferencia al cambio climático brusco, el sonido de la nieve crujir bajo sus zapatos era una sensación distinta… Pero a la vez un incentivo de cambiar la tonalidad blanquecina del suelo por el gris… Probablemente el incluso visualizar la estela del polvo irse a través del ligero viento que soplaba meciendo suavemente sus castaños cabellos. Por ello mismo, aceleró levemente su caminar dejando marcas sobre la nieve, dejándose llevar por el ritmo alegre de su corazón –su alma- gritándole internamente que se apresurará de una vez por todas. Y así lo hizo.

Un puente de madera se cruzó en su campo visual. No tardó en caminar sobre este, deteniéndose pronto al oír sonidos venir de su espalda. Tras encontrarse cerca, se giró para encontrarse con un esqueleto observándole con lo que suponía serían sus ojos; dos brillos en ambas cuencas. Solo se trataba de un esqueleto bajito. De chaqueta azul, shorts y unas pantuflas rosadas. Aquel habló pero no demostró interés en sus facciones; no. Toda su palabrería era inútil, puesto que, no consiguió ninguna reacción, siquiera cuando le ofreció la mano. Sus siguientes palabras tampoco despertaron gran cosa, solo mostraba indiferencia y ojos fríos a quien tenía por delante. Finalmente cuando terminó, avanzo hacia adelante, deteniéndose debido a la insistencia del esqueleto. De haber sido posible, en cualquier instante un suspiro nacería de sus labios y los abandonaría debido a la impaciencia que estaba surgiendo en su interior. Se trataba de un torbellino de emociones entre la ansía y el aburrimiento de seguir de pie sin mover el cuerpo.

Entonces, una nueva voz se unió. Era la suficientemente alta cómo para percibir el tinte de reprobación tras construir esa frase y el otro, le pidió que se escondiera tras una lámpara. No lo hizo. Lo ignoró. En cuestión de segundos un esqueleto hizo aparición; uno alto con un extraño traje de tonalidad roja. El tipo siguió regañando al contrario. Fueron más minutos desperdiciados, sinceramente las ansías de salir ahí se volvían latentes y fuertes. Solo hablaban de algo que ni tenía que ver con su objetivo. Cuando acabaron, antes de salir, Sans sugirió una tontería. Su reacción fue no decir nada. Lo siguiente fue observar hacia arriba, en busca de un sol que mostrará el tiempo que se había desperdiciado con eventos molestos, tan iguales como los de Toriel… Qué bueno que ya ni existía. Lentamente avanzo recto, topándose con la agradable sorpresa de unos monstruos que no dudaron en saltar en una cuasi especie de emboscada. Era realmente inútil, ya deberían de saberlo, ¿No es así? Pero ah~, no dudaría en mostrarles que es lo que sucedería.

El cuchillo se clavó firmemente sobre la cabeza del individuo convirtiéndolo en polvo. Aquello fue lo mismo que compartieron los otros siguientes, mismos que creerían detener sus actos… Y no, se equivocaban enormemente, porque mientras más conseguía LOVE y EXP, más su DETERMINACIÓN crecía dentro de sí. Era un sentimiento que le llenaba el pecho y sus labios formaran una amplia, seguramente, enfermiza sonrisa. Por supuesto, no podía observar su rostro… Pero lo sabía, aquel gesto estaba plasmado en los finos labios que poseía, resaltando las mejillas sonrosadas, provocado por probablemente la pobre temperatura que poco a poco hacia mella en su cuerpo. Ansiaba más DETERMINACIÓN.

Su tarea consistió en blandir el cuchillo por los siguientes segundos, horas… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá días. ¿Pero qué demonios podría saber? Su cabeza estaba ocupada en números, en objetivos y en oh~, mirar con eterna diversión el miedo plasmado en el rostro de ese perro que se creía guardián de un ridículo puesto de madera... Y encima ciego. Esa inutilidad de existencia le debía un favor por haber clavado exitosamente el cuchillo certeramente, de tal manera en que solo de un golpe se convirtió en materia gris. Y aunque camino y camino… NADIE VINO. NADIE VINO. NADIE VINO. Eso significaba que parcialmente su misión estaba completa. Sentía la DETERMINACIÓN crecer con más fuerza dentro de su interior. En un movimiento calmo guardo el cuchillo y prosiguió; lo único que vio –y con decepción- fue esos dos hermanos esqueletos. Se trataban de puzles. Inservibles puzles que no le retenían o eso era lo que quería lograr el más alto. Una pérdida de tiempo, solo consto de seguir, así hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo desolado.

"Snowdin" Se leía en un letrero grande. La decoración era típica para cuando se celebraba Navidad. Pero no se veía ni un alma rondando por los alrededores. Su primera opción fue entrar a una tienda en donde encontró una nota donde pedía que no hiciera daño a su familia. Era una sugerencia tentadora… Tan tentadora que maldijo a quien fuese que se largó de ahí con el rabo entre las patas. Su manera de contestar fue saquear los objetos que estaban en el interior, necesitaba provisiones y verdaderamente sentía hambre luego de una larga caminata. No era chocolate pero podía aguantarse con tal de saciar su hambre. También se llevó algo de dinero y continuó revisando casa por casa, pero no hubo absolutamente nadie. Deambuló cerca de un enorme hogar e intento entrar, siendo completamente en vano debido a que estaba cerrado. Fue el mismo resultado que consiguió al repetir la misma acción con la otra. Sus pasos le llevaron al sendero que estaba al otro extremo con absoluta tranquilidad. Sabía que encontraría más… Sabía que estaban ahí escondidos, no podían huir de su presencia.

Le recibió una espesa niebla que le impedía ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le permitían. Se mantuvieron abiertos más de lo normal en espera de poder continuar sin tener en mente que podría tropezar con una piedra o lo que sea. Por ello su ritmo se volvió lento y despacio; la espalda recta y con la mano preparada en el caso de hacer uso del cuchillo que tenía guardado con tanto recelo. Entonces, ahí, se frenó en seco al percibir una presencia cerca… Solo separada por un par de metros. Espero un sonido. Y lo tuvo. Esa inconfundible voz; era ese esqueleto ruidoso. No espero más y dio otro paso. Él volvió a hablar, no supo cuánto, pero sus piernas hicieron movimiento y la distancia se acortaba cada vez más. Tan cerca… Pero a la vez tan lejos. Le escrutó con una mirada fría y carente de emociones, levantando la cabeza un poco más de lo normal debido a la diferencia de estatura que había entre ambos cuerpos. De manera clara logró ver que abría sus brazos en una especie de abrazo, diciendo más tonterías con que conseguiría enderezar su camino.

¿Eso era enserio?

El diminuto cuerpo se impulsó hacia adelante. Como si fuera a corresponder el abrazo del alto esqueleto, pero no, solo constó de un movimiento rápido de mano para dar un tajo preciso a la altura de la huesuda cabeza, de tal forma en que salió la misma disparada hacia arriba para pronto caer sobre el suelo. Las facciones de él se perturbaron en una gran magnitud: los ojos enormes y la 'boca' desencajada lo decían todo; no se había esperado una reacción como esa, tan repentina, tan traicionera. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente? ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota y confianzudo? No se lo podía explicar.

Pero se lo agradecía enormemente. Subió su LOVE Y EXP una vez más. Cuando se volvió en polvo como otros monstruos más, cuando pateó el polvo que quedó sobre la blanca nieve reiteradas veces mientras la sonrisa volvía aparecer en su rostro hasta sentir un poco de cansancio, piso la misma y dio un par de pasos. Uno, dos, tres y se hizo detener. Sus ojos se clavaron hacia atrás unos breves segundos y se volteó para seguir con aquel viaje en busca de más DETERMINACIÓN. Se internó en una cueva, envuelta en silencio y en flores enormes de color celeste que desprendían un curioso brillo... Además de otro puesto que parecía de guardia. Solo continuó hacia adelante. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

 _—Papyrus..._

* * *

Undertale no me pertenece. Su total autoría es de Toby Fox. El fanfiction que surgió de una idea loca es completamente mío.

Las siguientes advertencias son:

—OOC.

—Posible desagrado ante lo que tengo planeado.

—Rating T. Por temas oscuros.

—Y, ante todo, CharaxPapyrus.

Porque el mundo necesita fics con _Papyrus._

Y, dejando eso de lado, esta es la primera vez que publico en el fandom de Undertale un fic. Sé que, es una idea sin sentido y me surgió de pronto; siempre sentí curiosidad respecto a Chara. Así, decidí dejar su sexo definitivo según la interpretación de quien lo lee. Yo no decidiré si es chico/chica, por lo cual, su anonimato se mantuvo durante todo instante. Puede que, el orden cronológico de las cosas no estén bien; pero tengo una explicación para ello y lo abordaré en el siguiente capítulo que será, probablemente, el último. No tengo seguridad respecto a eso. Agradecería saber cuáles son sus opiniones. ¡Gracias!


	2. II— Error

_—Papyrus..._

* * *

El camino fue silencioso y rápido. Vagamente recordaba la razón del por qué la mayoría del camino estaba sumamente despejado, debido a que algo o alguien había resuelto los puzles dejándole la vía de fácil acceso. De hecho, aquello fue lo mismo que ocurrió de camino a Snowdin; pero no se molestaría en pensar en ese tipo de nimiedades sin mucho sentido, al menos, para su mente que se encargaba de reducir el número de monstruos con los cuales se habría enfrentado durante el trayecto. Bien podría presumir que su HP seguía intacto; nadie nunca jamás lo tocó hasta el punto de recurrir a sus provisiones que guardaba con recelo, pese a que no se tratase específicamente de chocolate que gustaría de degustar en estos instantes. Su piel pálida y sus ropas se reflejaban con un suave destello azul/celeste, producto de las aguas que corrían lentas, con un sonido despacio y casi asemejado a una canción de nana que haría dormir a cualquier infante si permanecía con el cuerpo inmóvil. Sus ojos carmesís captaban las pequeñas bolas de luz que titilaban leves en el aire, encargándose de intensificar ese ambiente tranquilo y a la vez asfixiante.

… Cuánto odiaba el silencio. Aquellas flores no producían ningún tipo de resonancia; durante su corta estadía en el hogar de Toriel se encargó de revisar los libros fingiendo interés, mientras su 'mamá' cabra le hablaba con entusiasmo y asqueroso afecto respecto a una información de caracoles. Había sido inevitable en ese momento rodar los ojos, escondiendo gran parte de su rostro en el libro, mismo en donde había un texto en donde se explicaba sobre las flores eco. Sabía que repetían lo que oían en el instante incontables veces, mas ante su presencia, eso no ocurrió. Su única opción fue proceder con un ritmo más rápido de lo habitual, solamente por la sensación de molestia que iba tomando más fuerza en su interior. Quizá se deba al silencio, que de vez en cuando se interrumpía debido al ruido que provocaba al pisar los pequeños charcos de agua. Tal vez también a esos extraños encuentros con un monstruo enano, anaranjado y parecido a un dinosaurio; la cola larga, un suéter a rayas pero no poseía brazos. Irónico, no tenía brazos. El niño siempre le había hablado emocionado aún si no formulaba palabra alguna y era bastante torpe, acababa por besar el suelo con todo su rostro cada vez que se despedía. Parecía tan eufórico por una tal Undyne que ni le llamó la atención esa mención de nombre, aunque si había experimentado cierta diversión al tener encuentros de persecución en donde salía huyendo. No por temor a dañarse y perder su HP intacto como lo había mantenido hacia largas horas, sino que, no podía enfrentarse a esa figura oscura que llevaba una armadura si se encontraba en lo alto sin darle la oportunidad de acercarse y asestar un certero golpe, directo en su alma para destruirla en pedazos.

Incluso, no le resultaba fastidioso el esquivar de nueva cuenta las lanzas que con tanto ahínco buscaban producirle un tipo de malestar, mismo que no le llego al ser tan fácil de esquivar. Por supuesto, sabía que estaba confiándose en demasía, ponerse tan en alto no era bueno pero… ¿Qué importaba si las estaba llevando todas las de ganar? Enorgullecerse de sus habilidades, de la manera en que exterminaba a cada ser que habitaba en el Subsuelo le era sumamente tentador, sobretodo en llenar el suelo de sus cenizas en un tipo de recuerdo que era morboso al causar emoción y alegría en su corazón, mismo que latía a gran velocidad cada vez que recordaba los rostros llenos de temor, desesperación, angustia y resignación en cada monstruo. Era tan, tan bello. Sin embargo, existía una línea que no se debía de cruzar, una en donde estaba puesto el límite y eso se trataba de su paciencia. Admitía que cambiaba el aburrido panorama de caminar sin hacer nada, porque ver a la armadura siendo su depredador y su persona la presunta presa inofensiva que no haría nada, misma que se escondía a través de hierba alta que utilizaba como camuflaje a la par en que el pequeño dinosaurio naranjo hacia sus más extrañas apariciones en los momentos menos inoportunos, era una sensación exquisita debido a que estaba teniendo más tiempo para jugar a las atrapadas.

Y, precisamente, no sería quien se dejaría atrapar tan fácil. O al menos, eso fue lo que tuvo en mente para cuando se vio en un camino sin salida cuando creyó ir por el sentido correcto. Las lanzas manejadas por la magia del monstruo —Undyne— Estaban delante de sus ojos e impactaron contra el suelo de madera con tanta fuerza que se desmoronó, llevándose consigo su cuerpo. Lo siguiente en que sus ojos aparecieron fue una infinita oscuridad. Estaba teniendo un deja vú; como si antes hubiera vivido la misma situación anteriormente. Un sonido sordo invadió de lleno a sus oídos, seguramente se trataba de su cuerpo que colisionó brutalmente contra el suelo, ocasionando que sus sentidos lentamente se adormecieran hasta el punto de caer inconsciente, sumiéndose y dejándose arropar por el mundo negro; mismo que brindaba su eterno manto.

* * *

 _Escalar el monte Ebott no había sido una tarea muy fácil. Consistió en largas horas en donde sus piernas se sentían acalambradas y llenas de restos de barro, debido a previas lluvias en las cuales azotó a un remoto y pequeño pueblo en donde sus habitantes consistían especialmente en humanos. Pero todos eran codiciosos y malvados, de corazones contaminados en donde solo veían por su propio bien egoístamente. Claro que, aquello no resultaría ninguna diferencia si eso le gustaba o no, si estaba de acuerdo o en contra de ello… Porque solo un infante no podría hacer nada a comparación de un adulto y todas sus masas de alargadas figuras, de brazos grandes, robustos y piernas largas. En cambio, su persona, poseía piernas cortas, manos pequeñas y brazos frágiles tanto como delgados. Y por ello, en medio de una discusión del hogar en donde le 'cuidaban' —lo odiaba con toda su alma—; decidió firmemente en pasear en el monte Ebott. Conseguiría esclarecer sus pensamientos perturbados y ahí mismo se encontraba, observando ausente el gris cielo en señal de que nuevas gotas de lluvia caerían, unas tras otras hasta conseguir que su suéter de rayas amarillas se empapara por completo, los shorts se pegaran incómodamente contra la piel de sus piernas y sus zapatos —Aquellos de suela delgada— se pasará todo el agua._

 _Su vida era realmente un asco y era lo que más le fastidiaba._

 _No era del todo consiente hacia dónde le llevaban sus pies. De pasos calmos y lentos, hasta que el suelo se rompió en miles de pedazos fue cuando se dio cuenta que ahí sería su maldito fin. Sin una maldita familia. Sin unos malditos hermanos. Sin un maldito propósito- hahaha, le daba incluso pena que su ser fuera tan lamentable. No consiguió nada ni lo que pensaba. Aquel camino que quería llevar acabo… ¿Tal vez una nueva oportunidad en su siguiente vida? Nimiedades. Solo se trataba de la inexorable verdad que no se podía ocultar. Lo negro le invadió de lleno. No tenía nada que preparar, nada de que arrepentirse- Siempre oía de los adultos que cuando se llegaba al Más Allá, toda la vida se pasaba por delante de sus ojos. Que puta mentira. Todo lo que vio, fueron imágenes en negro. Solo negro._

 _Pero…_

 _—¿Estás bien?_

 _…_

 _—Oh… ¿Mi nombre?_

 _Hahaha…_

 _—Mi nombre es…_

Abrió lentamente los ojos. La cabeza la sentía pesada, aturdida y todo su alrededor giraba. Apretó con fuerza los labios hasta formar una delgada línea en ellos y se llevó una mano al costado de la misma, masajeando suavemente en movimientos circulares y se levantó de aquella improvisada cama de flores doradas. Lo sabía porque los pétalos se habían adherido a su suéter de rayas, además del olor a polen y al recién riego de las mismas. ¿Quién las cuidaría? Pero eso ya no importaba; estaban por completo destrozadas. Tampoco es que sentiría lástima alguna por ellas… Solo era la extraña sensación de _recordar algo que ya se suponía que olvidó_. De hecho, era más bizarro el dar vueltas a la vida cómo Chara Dreemurr tuvo… Junto a su hermano Asriel Dreemurr.

 _Su único mejor amigo._

Se permitió esconder su boca utilizando su mano, apenas riendo para sí debido a que era gracioso que a estas alturas se acordará de _él._ Resultaba patético y a la vez tonto; no había razón alguna como para pensar en memorias que no debían de desterrarse. Una vez que acalló los sonidos que afloraban de su garganta, avanzó hacia adelante, empapando sus piernas, zapatos y medias, al igual que el resto de su ropa al pasar por esa gran cantidad de agua en medio de aquel basural. Debería de ser los deshechos de los humanos que llegaban al Subsuelo; bueno, la basura solo era basura después de todo, ¿No? A veces los montones de cosas que ni servían estaban ahí, apiladas con unas con otras, además del eco del agua caer a través de una pequeña cascada que seguramente venía de arriba.

Cuando ya estaba por salir de ahí y tocar tierra firme, un maniquí se le interpuso en el camino. Lucía tan ridículamente enfadado, que de la nada, parecía contento. Le estaba diciendo que le dejaba el camino libre y que no debía de preocuparse. Pero su mirada carmesí no opinaba lo mismo; le dirigió un vistazo frío y cruel. Esa era la señal del adiós para tan estúpido monstruo con apariencia ordinaria. Un simple tajo basto para hacerlo desvanecer en el aire y su corazón volvió a latir con esa velocidad desmesurada que provocaba ligeros temblores en cada rincón de su cuerpo, olvidándose del dolor que le causó la caída. De no haber sido por las flores doradas plantadas en el suelo, habría tenido una muerte segura. Y eso no lo iba a consentir ni en broma.

Cuando piso por fin tierra dura, se alivió un poco. Solo un poco. Porque sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas y se pegaban a su cuerpo, una sensación húmeda ligeramente molesta, pero no por ello insoportable. Solo sería hasta que se secase. Estaba bien el soportar eso. Una situación momentánea que se desaparecería en cuestión de minutos, nada más. Así pues, su solitario camino continuo. Su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba especialmente nada en realidad. Y si fuera así, cuando paso de largo y entró casualmente por una tienda que manejaba una tortuga de rostro sonriente que decía cosas sin sentido, fue una razón más para regalar una mirada desafiante. Lo que recibió fue una burla por parte del anciano, _alegando que no podría hacerlo._

Y cuánta razón tuvo. Parecía que era el único vendedor que tomaba enserio lo que significaba no ser para nada dañino para otros. No es que hiriera su orgullo, simplemente se trataba de algo que le traía sin cuidado. Abandonó ese lugar y nuevamente la lluvia le cubrió. El agua caía copiosamente sobre su cuerpo, de a poco adquiriendo más fuerza, más ruido, más alboroto. Un tarro de tamaño no tan grande estaba posado en el centro y su primera acción fue el tomar un paraguas rojo en su mano izquierda. Así inútilmente se cubrió del agua que caía y sus zapatos se sintieron más mojados que antes. Tamaña estupidez. Ya era algo en vano el cubrirse con el objeto, solo sino fuese por la aparición del dinosaurio anaranjado sin brazos. El niño le habló una vez más, sonriente, tono alegre, tan fastidioso. Su límite de paciencia estaba por quebrarse. Un empuje más. Avanzo mientras le oía en silencio, su cabeza se levantó más arriba de lo normal, debido al obstáculo que estaba frente a sus ojos. El niño se ofreció amablemente a hacerle de trampolín. El paraguas cayó sobre el suelo, se acomodó sobre los hombros del monstruo y se impulsó con fuerza, produciendo un quejido por parte de él. Que debía ser más suave.

Aun así no dijo nada. El negro le envolvió de nuevo, ofreciendo así su mantra repleta de obscuridad, desvaneciéndose y volviéndose hacer presente para cuando las luces del camino se apagaban. Con un suave toque de mano volvían a emitir ese destello, suave, que solo perduraba por unos segundos. Avanzo hacia una sala distinta en donde cruzo la mitad de un puente, preguntándose cuánto rato llevaría así pero una vez más, sus pasos fueron interrumpidos.

—Ey… Hola… Me dijeron que estuviste haciendo cosas malas. —Comenzó el mocoso, lentamente se volteó para mirarlo. Sostenía una mueca nerviosa. —Undyne me lo contó.

Un paso. La nerviosidad creció más en él. Se regocijó por aquella reacción.

—S-si es eso… E-entonces no me quedará otra opción…

¿Oh? ¿Planeaba desafiarle? Se apresuró a acercarse a él y tomó el cuchillo, sujetó con confianza el mango del mismo con el corazón latiendo de la alegría. Por fin conseguiría más DETERMINACIÓN. En un instante lanzó su primer y último ataque al indefenso monstruo, mismo que fue interceptado por una presencia que le había estado persiguiendo desde que entró a Waterfall. Qué pequeño era mundo. Justamente lo que estaba buscando.

—¡¿U-Undyne!? —Vociferó sorprendido el menor, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal. —¿¡Estás bien!?

—Esto no es nada, no me ha hecho daño. Estoy bien. —Contestó pronto la mujer pez, esbozando una sonrisa en donde se apreciaron sus afilados dientes. —¡Ahora vete! Yo me encargaré de esto.

El mocoso la contempló con duda en su rostro. Pronto sus delgadas piernas se movieron con fuerza y rapidez, desapareciendo por dónde había venido seguramente. Ahora solamente eran dos en ese puente. La mujer pez rió demostrando burla, no hacia el humano asesino que tenía enfrente, sino que, era una hacia sí misma.

—Le dije eso pero… —Murmuró, más para ella entrecerrando su ojo y llevando una mano a su brazo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —No era broma, es fuerte…

Perfecto comentario para lograr sacar una sonrisa amplia. Significaba un adiós seguro y ágil para la mujer. Pero aquello no sucedió; fue lo contrario. En su mirar se veía la DETERMINACIÓN fluir en ella, con tal magnitud que su cuerpo que suponía destrozarse en un montón de partículas de aire para pronto pasar a un montón de polvo gris sobre el suelo, estaba reconstruyéndose, cambiando su apariencia de manera inesperada pero a la vez sorpresiva. Era la primera vez desde que llegó al Subsuelo que encontraba a un monstruo tan fuerte pero a la vez testarudo. Sería un buen juguete al cual destrozar mientras su vida perdurara con tanta insistencia, debía de decir que era admirable pero un acto temerario contra un humano que poseía una gran sed de sangre por monstruos.

La miro fijamente. El gesto de sonrisa se borró por completo de su rostro y su mirada se tornó gélida, tal cómo un témpano de hielo. Retrocedió de un salto al presenciar que una lanza se clavaba contra la tierra y se retiraba con la misma violencia, en busca de causar daño en su diminuto cuerpo; y eso no iba a ser tan fácil. No caería en el truco dos veces, ¿O sí? La batalla se resumió en esquivar al no encontrar un punto ciego en la defensa de la mujer pez, debido a que no tardaba en conjurar más lanzas con su poder mágico, además de sumarse que su alma se congelaba y no se le permitía eludir con velocidad rápida los ataques. Lo que fue un simple encuentro con cosas de segundos, minutos, se tornaron en horas. El sudor corría por su blanquecina frente a la par que respiraba a grandes bocanadas y cuando lo vio ahí, frente a sus carmesís ojos, sus piernas dieron un gran salto, dirigiendo la punta del cuchillo en el centro de lo que creía que estaba el alma de Undyne. Pero esto no quedaba ahí, sino que, previendo que utilizaría las lanzas para insertarlas en su espalda, soltó en una milésima de segundos el objeto para pronto tirarse hacia atrás, rodando en el proceso y sacando un grito de dolor en la pelirroja.

Ahí estaba su victoria. Su cuerpo, como si ya no pudiera contener más la DETERMINACIÓN de no querer darse por vencida, fue convirtiéndose en algo amorfo que caía al suelo en gotitas, como si se estuviera derritiendo, como si le hubiera lanzado agua encima y la llama de la justicia estuviera apagándose, lentamente, pero apagándose después de todo.

—Perdí… Pero eso no importa. —La mujer clavó los ojos en el suelo y apoyó la mano en el mismo en forma de puño. —Alphys ya debió haber evacuado a todos ya… Y Asgore, él ya debería haberse hecho uno con las demás almas…

Y solo con esas palabras, se volvió ceniza. Había llegado a su fin. Se sintió más fuerte; más LOVE y EXP. Un suspiro de ensoñación escapó de sus labios y se giró sobre sus talones. Camino un largo trecho, un letrero que ya no movía sus letras, un sitio repleto de lava y la temperatura comenzaba a alzarse súbitamente. Su ropa por fin se secaría y se quitaría esa incómoda sensación, puesto que sus manos las percibió heladas aún si había hecho un gran esfuerzo por matar a la mujer pez. Subió unos escalones y observó un gran edificio gris, mismo que no tardó en entrar para observarse frente a una enorme pantalla de computador. Todos sus movimientos eran reproducidos ahí… Al parecer tenía un gran admirador que seguía sus grandes hazañas. Revisó el sitio con desinterés, topándose con un robot que salió destruyendo la pared. Con ello tenía en claro que no había absolutamente nada, así que se devolvió por donde vino. Siquiera paso un rato en donde se topó con dos guardias; uno le recordaba a un conejo por la forma del casco. Apenas le vieron de pie, se le acercaron corriendo, hablando entre ellos de que habían perdido a la generala Undyne.

Así que era parte de la Guardia Real. Siquiera tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para eliminarlos de su camino; solo se trataban de una pequeñez que se resolvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No tuvo que hacer mucho para ello. Lo mismo sucedió con el resto que quedaba en el área, ganando más, ganando sin impacientarse a diferencia de la batalla contra la mujer pez. Le llevo durante mucho tiempo el deshacerse de todos y, cuando supo que no restaba nadie más, su siguiente encuentro fue con una araña, misma que comentó que seguramente no tendría un buen sabor. También la mató de un golpe y siguió. Nadie le detendría, no ahora, cuando estaba pasando por el Core. El silencio hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, pero no tanto, igualmente obtuvo encuentros con otros monstruos que daba por sentado que estarían protegiendo a Asgore, a su rey. Cuánto moría por verlo, en el lado literal de la palabra. No estaba lejos de describir con 'morir' porque ansiaba matar a la cabra.

Se deshizo de ellos fácilmente. Subió al ascensor, camino y entró por una puerta. Sus ojos carmesís presenciaron el corredor, justamente, el último en donde le llevaría con Asgore Dreemurr. Podía ya estar saboreando la victoria en su boca, sus manos repletas de cenizas, teñidas de gris y sintiendo la DETERMINACIÓN gritar con fuerza dentro de su alma. Pero, se frenó cuando una figura oscura se encontró frente de sí. Era Sans, el esqueleto. Ese saco de huesos perezoso.

No dio tardanza en comenzar a hablar, acerca de un juicio que debía llevar acabo. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Dios? ¡Hahaha! Que risa le daba, interiormente, más en el exterior no demostraba nada. De por sí, el esqueleto había manifestado desde el inicio que su comportamiento era extraño y no era nada humano… Ya hace tiempo dejó de serlo, aquel día.

—Heh… ¿Crees que alguien puede cambiar para bien? —Hablo repentinamente Sans con esa imborrable sonrisa en su rostro. —Pero creo que a estas alturas debe de importar menos, ¿No lo crees así, tú, mata hermanos? (1) —El brillo de las cuencas del monstruo desaparecieron, solo dejando la infinita oscuridad en ellos.

Se acercó a él, un paso. Eso desato un comentario mordaz por parte de él. No se detuvo, solo siguió, dejando unos míseros metros que les separaban.

—Es un hermoso día afuera. Los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen... —Prosiguió, llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul. —En días cómo estos, niños como tú... Deberían arder en el infierno.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que los Gaster Blaster invadieran el salón del último pasillo en su totalidad. Algo difícil de evadir, juzgando por la manera en que debió dar una voltereta en el suelo y correr, dejándose rodar en busca de no rozarse con los rayos que desprendía la extraña figura del arma que usaba Sans para provocar daño a su HP.

—Siempre me pregunte porque nunca daban su ataque más potente desde el inicio, heh. —Se encogió de hombros a la par en que alzaba las manos reluciendo despreocupación y gracia en sus palabras. Chara dirigió el cuchillo en dirección de él, pero se telestransporto para esquivar. —No creerás que me quedaré ahí parado, ¿O sí?

Hizo caso omiso a esa provocación. Lo que más importaba ahora era el derrotarlo, quebrarlo y aplastar esa burla que estaba mostrando en estos instantes. Su principal obstáculo eran los Gaster Blaster, mismos que aparecían en gran cantidad y era difícil salvarse de ellos, puesto que aparecían repentinamente, además de los huesos mágicos que se dirigían a velocidad rápida hacia su dirección. El ojo envuelto en llamas azules de Sans intensificaba su color y potencia, debería de ser señal de cuántas veces usaba los rayos. Corrió para darle un golpe pero se esmeraba en cambiar posición a través de la teletransportación, haciendo nacer el fastidio en su interior, ese era el límite de su paciencia que termino por resquebrajarse.

Sin embargo, si todo se le había entregado en bandeja de plata sin sudar ni pasar sufrimiento en poder destruir un monstruo, Sans era lo que se decía racha de mala suerte. Porque exactamente así fue; perdió contra él en un descuido, pulverizándose debido a un Gaster Blaster. La muerte que le siguió fue morir con los huesos clavados en su pecho, estómago y brazos, siendo el cuerpo completamente inmovilizado en el acto mientras la sangre caía a borbotones al suelo. Lo más exasperante era que el esqueleto llevaba la cuenta de sus muertes ejecutadas por él, como si recordará _absolutamente todo_ , provocando la rabia, misma que me manifestaba en sus movimientos torpes y que fallaban con más frecuencia.

Ya ni sabía cuántas veces había muerto en las manos del saco de huesos.

¿Cinco? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? No recordaba el número. Nuevamente se rodeó de esos Gaster Blaster y su existencia fue rodeada completamente. El esqueleto estaba sobre uno de ellos. Necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas, porque a este paso, iba a terminar muriendo de nueva cuenta.

 _CONTINUAR_ _—_ _RESETEAR_

Dos botones aparecieron enfrente de sus ojos. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios y, antes de que los rayos de los Gaster Blaster le alcanzaran ya había tomado su decisión.

 **RESETEAR.**

El ruido de algo destrozándose fue música para sus oídos. Sus ojos se cerraron firmemente mientras la oscuridad hacia lo suyo, su acto. El mundo destrozándose, volviendo a su posición original… Pero con un ínfimo detalle: _Sus memorias permanecían. Recordaba todos los sucesos._

Desde ahí, comenzó un ciclo de _reseteos_ que sacaba como un naipe de Joker cuando las cosas no salían como las esperaba. Tenía todas las de ganar, después de todo.

* * *

*(1): Decidí traducir el diálogo de 'Dirty killer brother' por 'Tú, mata hermanos' debido a que hacia alusión a que Chara era chico. De igual forma, se podría interpretar por asqueroso asesino de hermanos. Aunque, decidí dejarlo así.

Golden el amargado: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario~ En realidad se agradece el hecho de que te hayas pasado a leer el fic, siendo que, no es gran cosa. -Actualmente basado en todos los hechos de Undertale, no tan cronológicos pero se entienden (¿?)- Muchas gracias, enserio 3.

Y, con ello, ya doy por sentado que el próximo será el último enserio. -Pensé que sería este, pero debido a la extensión, tuve que cortarlo y dejar la tercera parte por la última-.

 _¿Opiniones?_


	3. III— Ánima de un Réquiem

**RESETEAR.**

* * *

 _—Vas a pasar un mal rato…_

Había conocido el sentimiento de matar incontables veces utilizando sus manos desde que escogió este camino. El ver la piel teñida en gris a diferencia del blanco pulcro que acostumbraba a tener en todo momento, antes de caer por aquel agujero casi partiéndose la cabeza con el impacto. Si la vida enserio fuera tan fácil en presionar un botón y decidir dónde, cómo y cuándo el resetear si salía todo mal, seguramente sería más sencillo para todos si existiera ese tipo de opción para con sus vidas y sin embargo, estaban ahí, lamentándose por el error o seguir existiendo con aquel peso de la incertidumbre hacia el: _'¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…?'_ Siendo puramente sandeces propia del ser humano al no ser capaz de abrirse otro camino. Sabía bien lo que eso significaba; y más desde el encuentro con aquel molesto saco de huesos perezosos que se hacía llamar Sans. Por ello, desde el continuó reseteo de las líneas del tiempo, aquello causó ciertos problemas técnicos con el orden cronológico de los hechos en el Subsuelo. Primeramente, era el presenciar las actitudes que demostraba el esqueleto mayor respecto a su personalidad que se desenvolvía durante esa línea; si antes, como él había dicho, no era para nada humano, en esta lo sería. No sería un monstruo pese a la ironía de esa palabra siendo que ellos lo eran, ¿No? Pero esto ya daba igual; no sería nada de eso. Se convertiría en alguien dulce, más bondadoso e ingenuo. Y aunque odiará el haber estrechado la mano contra la fría y huesuda de Sans, valía la pena el ver la extrañeza que él demostró aún si tenía la sonrisa tatuada permanentemente en el rostro.

Era raro. Porque si no abría la boca para hablar solo constaba de asentir y negar con la cabeza respecto a lo que hablaba, así nada más. Como por ejemplo, el tener que aceptar el esconderse detrás de esa lámpara cuándo antes se negó viéndolo como algo tonto, el estar supuestamente de acuerdo con sorprender a Papyrus con la llegada de un humano real y no uno falso. En qué momento —se pregunto—; acabo por volverse todo tan bizarramente surreal… Por qué claramente sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas. Entonces, ¿Por qué recurría a un método tan rastrero? Siquiera se era capaz de responder, ¿Sería que todo se torció desde tantos reseteos? Quizá se deba a eso y eso fue lo que se intentaba convencer mientras sus pies pisaban la nieve blanca bajo sus zapatos, oyendo el crujir de la misma. Copos de nieve caían del cielo, lentamente y repetitivamente sin dejar de crear más nieve. Gran parte de los puzles del otro esqueleto los pasó sin problemas y, otras veces, solo inflando su ego; era molesto, esto todavía no abandonaba su mente pero mucho más era aguardar el instinto asesino que sentía para con Sans. Solo sería por un tiempo y cuando menos se lo esperase, lo haría. Por ello su siguiente destino fue el pasar de largo e ir directo hacia dónde se suponía que tendría un enfrentamiento con Papyrus, quién, detrás de la niebla, desarrolló un tipo de actitud diferente hacia su persona. Fijamente con los orbes rubíes le miro, esperando el diálogo gritado con entusiasmo, siendo éstas que, debía de atraparle de cualquier lugar. Contuvo el impulso de alzar una ceja y esperando el ataque que llegaría, siendo éste simple y sin mucho esfuerzo en esquivar, solo sino fuese porque quedó congelado en su sitio, imposibilitando el movimiento de su cuerpo libremente. Estaba desarrollando un deja vú; de casualidad sería…

—Este es mi ataque especial. —Habló Papyrus con gran orgullo. —Si te retractas y vienes conmigo sin oponerte, las cosas serán más fáciles.

No. Se negaba a eso, esto no sucedería en la línea anterior… ¿Pero por qué ahora sí? Se mordió levemente el labio y descubrió que, lo único que era capaz de hacer, era el saltar para no lastimarse contra los huesos mágicos del esqueleto más alto. Solo eso, se veía algo tonto hacer eso, siendo que aparecían de pronto entre la blanquecina nieve. Quería por lo menos mantener su HP intacta de cualquier otro daño posible. Quizá, solo fue inofensivo cuándo abrió los brazos y le esperó, al igual que en las otras líneas del tiempo… Siendo asesinado sin esfuerzo alguno. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Y ante la meditación de este cambio, no vio que peligrosamente se acercaban una cadena de huesos manejados por el otro siendo un ataque mortal que le ocasionó la caída inminente hacia el frío, mismo que dio de lleno contra su rostro. Con eso, su cuerpo no tardó en ser levantado con tanta facilidad, sorprendiéndose ante eso, que los huesos que formaban la existencia del esqueleto fueran resistentes, viéndose fuertes y no endebles como lo esperaría… Con ese pensar quiso reírse pero se lo aguantó.

Resultaba humillante el dejarse llevar a quién sepa dónde, posando su mentón en lo que suponía que sería el hombro de Papyrus. Cerró los ojos con cierto cansancio que de pronto llenó cada rincón de su existencia; creía que se debía al constante movimiento de anteriores reseteos en donde no tomaba descanso alguno y ahora que sentía aquella tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no llegaba a su mente, le era tan nostálgica que decidió rendirse a esa sensación. La nieve producía sonidos al ser pisada. Los copos de nieve caían en su castaño cabello pero su color corporal no descendía. La calidez que desprendía el ser esquelético era anormal, si la comparaba con la mano de Sans en su momento.

—Me alegra que recapacitaras, humano. Yo, el gran Papyrus, te llevaré a un lugar seguro… —Lejanamente escuchó la voz de su interlocutor. —Por ello te pediré por favor que no te escapes.

No paso mucho cuando su cuerpo tocó suelo firme. ¿Se habría dormido apenas un poco? Lo encontró factible, pues frotó sus ojos con las manos y observó a sus lados. La descripción perfecta para este sitio sería una perrera. El plato y la manta pequeña lo indicaba todo. ¿Sería tratado como un mero can? Eso desató gracia en su interior, aún si su expresión era indiferente y sus labios se mantenían firmemente cerrados. No veía necesario el hablar porque si no lo arruinaría todo, absolutamente todo.

—No es mucho y ni sé que es lo que comen los humanos. —Ahí de nuevo, esa característica alegría en el monstruo. —Pero si sientes hambre, siéntete libre de probar mi pasta.

Ah. Esa comida para nada comestible. Sí, recordaba el asqueroso sabor al arrugar inconscientemente el rostro sin poder evitarlo, cuándo se lo había ofrecido en una ocasión no le quedo de otra más que aceptar y se arrepentía enormemente, no volvería a tocar algo como eso.

—¡Oh! ¡Esa gran expresión! Nunca antes he visto a alguien tan apasionado con las pastas como yo, nyehehe. —Si fuera posible, se juraría que infló el pecho con gran orgullo. —¡Pero no te preocupes! El gran Papyrus preparará mucho para ti, ya verás~.

Después de eso, se vio en completa soledad una vez que el ser abandonó la pequeña estancia. Permaneció de pie un poco más y decidió en tomar asiento encima de la manta, misma que tomó entre sus manos y la miró más de cerca para pronto arroparse con ella. Necesitaba re-ordenar sus pensamientos mientras se encontrase sin nadie. Decidió llevar este pequeño juego en llevarse bien con todo el Subsuelo, simplemente para ver las diferentes manifestaciones en ellos sin que sean conscientes de su verdadera naturaleza que buscaba saciar su curiosidad ante el comportamiento desesperado al querer continuando vivir… ¿Y era vida estar en un sitio como este? Se preguntó, cerrando lentamente los ojos para terminar con el cuerpo acostado sobre el suelo. No lo era, prácticamente vivían con lo que podían y tampoco es como si fuera de aquí fuera tan diferente. Aquí también había muerte y allá por igual. Lo mejor sería que todos murieran para no prolongar su innecesario sufrimiento, les ahorraba la angustia de ello… Pero su principal obstáculo era Sans. Su existencia le complicaba llegar hacia Asgore, su querido padre… En esta línea de tiempo decidió dejar a Toriel con vida, aunque todavía le molestaba el haber recibido tantas palabras cariñosas por parte de la cabra. Si antes su mundo se había centrado en convivir con Asgore, Toriel y su querido mejor amigo Asriel, solo encerrándose en ellos tres… De no haber terminado ahí con ellos al conocer a su hermano adoptivo; ¿Qué habría ocurrido si antes se topó con los hermanos esqueletos?

Era algo que mejor no buscaba saber. Por ello hizo a un lado la manta y se acercó a la puerta para girar el pomo, encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa que no estaba cerrada. Lo más seguro es que olvidó poner el seguro. El frío del exterior le pareció reconfortante y corrió al lado que le llevaría a Waterfall, resultando ser un craso error al toparse de nueva cuenta con Papyrus. Su insistencia comenzaba a fastidiar sin lugar a dudas. Pero, lo más irónico era el que se acercará a él sin esperar a que terminará su queja y eso provocó curiosidad en el esqueleto. Pensó que sería adecuado el asesinarlo aquí y ahora mismo, pero sus manos hicieron otra cosa; aquel gesto de frotar su estómago y abrir la boca en señal de que moría de hambre fue suficiente como para convencerlo.

—¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes! —¿Por qué su opinión de que eran exceso de ingenuo no cambiaba? Tal como un niño era. —Por eso huiste, porque querías decirme eso, nyeh. —Su cabeza de esqueleto era mucho más expresiva que la eterna sonrisa de Sans que ocupaba casi todo lo que conformaba su rostro…—Llevarte a casa no resultará ningún daño, humano.

Demasiada ingenuidad.

* * *

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una casa que se veía más grande que el propio exterior. Se sentó en el cómodo sofá y su mirada se clavó en la televisión, logrando captar la atención de Papyrus quién no tardo en prender la misma. Según él, estaban pasando su programa favorito y este se trataba de un robot que era como su animador… Si la memoria no le fallaba, fue el mismo que salió huyendo tras una pared en aquel laboratorio. Decidió no pensar más en eso y observó la figura del monstruo yendo hacia la cocina, lo más seguro es que le daría su famosa pasta y no sería tan malo si no tuviera un sabor horrible en realidad. Contuvo un profundo suspiro que saliese de sus labios y cerró los ojos, dejándose hundir sobre el sofá cómodo en el cual estaba. Relajarse no era algo que precisamente se permitiría pero todo en esta línea del tiempo estaba cambiando, ¿No es así? Los hechos estaban distorsionándose en una gran magnitud y bien lo sabía; porque solo por esta vez, se fue por un camino diferente. En vez de matar desde un inicio fue intercambiado por estar en tranquilidad, al menos, por el momento.

—¡Aquí tienes! Hecho especialmente por el gran Papyrus.

Lo que suponía. Un plato con pastas. Alzó la cabeza para observar al más alto con cansancio en sus facciones, optaba por no mostrar ninguna emoción más allá de la indiferencia para con él… Pero conociendo su ingenuidad y sus buenas intenciones que eran en exceso, jugar así no era tan malo después de todo. La emoción que estaba en el rostro de Papyrus se apagó apenas un poco; luego se tornó en una preocupación al verlo empequeñecer un ojo, Chara se preguntaba cómo era que podía ser tan expresivo al Tratarse de un hombre esqueleto.

—¿Sientes cansancio? Nyeh… Supongo que querrás dormir. —Aun así dejo el plato de pasta sobre la mesa. —¡Espera un poco!

Nuevamente cerró los ojos y posó ambas manos a la altura de su regazo. Pese al ambiente que estaba allá afuera —el frío— aquí era sorprendentemente cálido, veía que los esqueletos no necesitaban el calor ya que eran solo huesos y ni que decir el por qué usaban ropa… No encontraba mucho sentido a ello. El tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido al sentir algo sobre su cuerpo, ocasionando que abriera su mirar y se diera cuenta que se trataba de una manta que le cubría, además de una almohada que todavía sujetaba Papyrus. La tomó sin pronunciar palabra alguna y apoyó la cabeza sobre la suavidad de ésta, cambiando la posición al tomar todo el sofá restante.

—Qué humano tan silencioso…

Eso fue lo último que escuchó. Sinceramente el sueño le venció fácilmente como para dejarse rendir de esa manera. Lo atribuía al cansancio y al estar en completa relajación, además de la mente en blanco sin tener nada qué hacer. Mientras durase esta línea de tiempo… ¿No? Por ello se dejó sumir en la oscuridad en lo que representaba tener los parpados cerrados. Apenas fue capaz de oír las pisadas distanciándose de donde se recostaba, era tal vez que Papyrus estaba yéndose a quién sabe dónde. Eso no importaba.

Había algo que siempre le molestaba cuando entraba en el mundo de los sueños. No veía nada. Solo la oscuridad le rodeaba por completo; no existía nada. Siempre fue un espacio vacío, no había sonidos, voces, objetos… Así que no recordaba nada de lo que ocurría o más bien, pensaba que no soñaba nada. Por lo cual se reducía a solo esa palabra: nada. Tampoco es que se lamentará por ello, es decir, si soñase de verdad, eso no significaba que se arrepintiera por algún suceso que le persiga hasta en el mundo de los sueños para sembrar inseguridad dentro de sí o cargos de conciencia… Si hacia las cosas era porque creía que era lo que debía de hacer. Por lo cual, dentro de ese sueño que era la nada misma, se sentó y miró sus manos blanquecinas.

Ojalá fueran grises a cómo cuándo derrochó todas esas vidas de los monstruos.

Ojalá también pudiera matarlos en sueños…

Ojalá en ese momento, Asriel le hubiera permitido usar su cuerpo para matar a los humanos.

Ojalá… Pudiera deshacerse de todo.

Ojalá… No, ¿Y si tan sólo…?

 _—_ _Heh, no pensé que tendríamos visita el día de hoy, Paps._

A la lejanía escuchó la voz del esqueleto bajo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para verlo de espaldas mientras que Papyrus cambiaba el tema de que mejor se llevase su calcetín de vuelta a su habitación. Suponía que era una discusión sin sentido alguno, así que no tardo en tomar asiento sobre el sofá y mirar la manta que todavía le cubría.

—SANS, saco de huesos flojos, ¿No deberías de estar en el puesto de guardia ahora? —protestó el alto, alzando lo que podría ser una ceja si la tuviera pero se notaba el gesto que remarcaba su molestia.

—Vamos Paps, —el aludido se volteó para mirar al humano con ese brillo en sus cuencas, esos dos puntitos, sin borrar esa sonrisa tallada. —que has despertado al humano.

—Oh…

Parecía que Papyrus no se había percatado que despertó. Además de ingenuo también era despistado, nada para sorprenderse realmente. El humano retiro la manta de encima y la dejó hacia a un lado para fijar la vista en ambos sin cambiar su expresión habitual; estoica.

—Niño; no nos mires así, que nos esquelo-gastas. —Guiñó el ojo para acentuar más la broma.

—¡SANS! ¡Por favor!

Sí que sus bromas eran malísimas pero Papyrus ocultaba las ganas de reírse demostrando fastidio ante el juego de palabras de Sans. No sabía si reír o llorar ante semejante tontería pero… Otra cosa no le quedaba más que levantarse del sofá, conteniendo las ganas de estirarse tal como un gato lo haría después de tomar su preciada siesta al sentir agotamiento. Más que nada, le era sumamente raro estar en una situación como esta. Pero no necesitaba echarle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez; no, quería embriagarse con esa sensación de serenidad que inundaba a su pecho, más allá de la emoción de matar con sus propias manos e embutirlas del color gris permanente de las cenizas que quedaban de los monstruos. Solo ceniza.

—Humano, ¿Sientes ya hambre?

Se mantuvo en un estado pensativo. No quería arriesgarse a mover la cabeza en una respuesta positiva, puesto que, no quería probar la pasta asquerosa del alto esqueleto. Quién demonios sabía si terminaría con un dolor de estómago… ¿Por qué no había chocolate por lo menos? Y antes de hacer un gesto de que todavía sentía algo de sueño, Sans se le adelantó.

—Paps, creo que el niño ya tiene suficiente de tu comida. —La sonrisa se ensanchó más. —Iremos donde Grillbz, heh. —Y antes de que Papyrus replicará, agregó: —No le mal entiendas, _ama enserio tu pasta_ , pero creo que, huh, está vez quiere probar otro tipo de alimento.

Miró fijamente al más bajo sin comprender su comportamiento. Creía que le dejaría sufrir de nueva cuenta con la comida de su hermano pero tal parecía que no le aguardaba un destino tan malo. Sus ojos se fijaron en Papyrus, como si buscará aprobación en las palabras de Sans. Ya ni sabía si estar rogando que le diera un sí y lo que recibió fue que se diera media vuelta, como si estuviera _indignado_ ante su silencio.

—Haz lo que quieras; pero no le des tanto de esa comida chatarra, nyeh. —Él suspiro suavemente y volvió a mostrar esa alegría. —Entonces los esperaré aquí.

—Ya oí, Paps. —Giró a ver al humano y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —¿Qué te parece tomar un atajo? Conozco uno.

Asintió con la cabeza y le siguió cuando camino por la puerta. Si se suponía que saldría afuera de la casa y caminaría un poco sobre la nieve de nuevo, no se esperaba que el escenario cambiará completamente. En vez de estar en el exterior, había entrado a otro sitio; simulando ser un bar-restaurante, debido a que estaban las mesas apegadas a la pared, el olor a comida grasienta tanto como la música. Chara se planteaba si de verdad esto sería un sitio para monstruos; simulaban enserio un lugar para los humanos pero… ¿Para qué se quejaba? No estaban tan mal.

—Listo, ya llegamos.

Sans se dirigió a uno de los asientos que estaba enfrente de la barra y no le quedó de otra más que secundarlo, sentándose a su lado. Lo que apareció tras una puerta fue un ser hecho de fuego. ¿Cómo es que no quemaba el local? ¿O su ropa? Eso estaba fuera de los límites… Pero una vez, existía la magia y los monstruos cuando incluso se consideraban solo parte de cuentos para niños, algo ficticio que jamás existiría pero la prueba estaba aquí clara: existían.

—Entonces… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Hamburguesa o unas papas fritas?

Difícil elección. Llevaba tiempo sin comer algo como eso, además de la comida —si es que podía considerarse así—de Papyrus. Medito unos segundos y levantó dos dedos, dando a entender a qué se refería a la opción dos: las papas fritas.

—Sabia elección, niño.

El hombre de fuego pregunto al esqueleto si es que acaso querría lo de siempre. Sans le negó y llegaron dos platos con papas fritas. Chara no tardo en llevarse una papita a la boca y saborear la misma con extrema lentitud. No negaba que sabían bien pero nada se comparaba a comer una buena barra de chocolate, si es que la tuviese, claro.

—¿Quieres kétchup?

Inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza y cuando Sans iba a poner de ella sobre sus papitas, todo el contenido cayó exageradamente viendo una gran porción de ese condimento bañándolas.

—Ups, mi error. Disculpa, heh. Puedes quedarte con las mías, no tengo hambre.

No le quedo de otra más que aceptarlas. Pero veía a Sans _algo_ contento —por no decir mucho— al tener la kétchup para él solo. Quién se iba a imaginar que sentía cierto gusto por ese condimento algo dulce y, solo tal vez, podría utilizar eso como señuelo cuando vuelva a enfrentarse con él. El problema era cómo conseguir tantas botellas de manera gratis porque sabía que en el mundo nada era fácil a menos que las robará. Aunque, suficiente tenía con la alteración de esta línea, tenía que procurar tener cuidado en eso. Volvió a comer de las papitas a un ritmo normal con la mirada clavada en ellas, tenía el presentimiento que de venir acá no sería solo para salvarle de la horrible comida de Papyrus sino que por otra cosa.

—Debes de tener una ligera idea del por qué te llevé aquí, ¿No? —Habló de pronto, dando justamente en el clavo. —Me alegra que te lleves bien con Papyrus, no pensé que se divertiría tanto con un humano. —Paso un dedo por la kétchup de las papitas y lo manchado lo llevo a su boca, bueno, si es que la tenía. —Como verás Papyrus es demasiado ingenuo y no me gustaría que sufriera o saliera lastimado. —Dejó una pausa golpeando con sus esqueléticos dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa. —No me gustaría que volviera a morir en tus manos al igual que en las líneas anteriores… A menos que, _quieras pasar un mal rato otras quince veces._

Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, los dos puntitos brillantes de sus ojos no estaban ahí. Eso significaba que hablaba enserio y que, por lo tanto, recordaba todo lo sucedido en las otras líneas. No iba a sorprenderse por ello y tampoco es que sintiera peligro porque bien sabía que, quién tenía al lado era un verdadero estorbo si así se lo proponía e incluso más si llevaba la cuenta de sus muertes. Sin embargo, no se inmutó por sus palabras, solo continuó llevando las papitas a su boca para continuar comiéndolas. Solo se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaban cuando busco con la mano inútilmente por otra. No planeaba responder a su pregunta, si es que era una, pero para cuando el brillo de sus ojos volvió, Sans rio.

—Bueno, no tienes esa expresión en tu rostro. Debo de suponer que has cambiado de parecer. —Se encogió de hombros como si restará importancia al asunto pero Chara sabía que no era así si le daba esa advertencia si tocaba a Papyrus, después de todo, había dejado con vida a Toriel. ¿Quién le impediría cobrársela con el alto esqueleto? —En fin, debo volver a trabajar.

El esqueleto no tardo en irse. Más bien, parecía darse cuenta que no poseía intenciones de contestar a sus palabras. Encontró sentido a eso; estaba frente a quién había matado a su adorable hermano todas las veces que se le antojó y que ahora estaba tan cerca de él, compartiendo tiempo sano —si es que podía ser así— con él, que encontraba enteramente normal que tuviera miedo de que lo convirtiera en polvo otra vez. La idea le pareció atractiva; ¿Por qué no quedarse más tiempo así? Así molestaría a Sans y éste en cualquier momento u otro explotaría por querer clavarle los huesos en lo más profundo de su cuerpo con tal de que muriera. Él debería saber más que nadie que no se libraría de la noche a la mañana de su presencia, no. Digamos que, tendría que ir haciendo un hueco mental con verle ahí los siguientes días.

Ya estaba enfrente de esa casa y entró. Papyrus estaba sentado en el sofá con la televisión prendida, en aquel canal en donde salía ese robot —Mettaton— hablaba con un micrófono en donde suponía estaba su boca. Sigilosamente camino y se sentó a su lado haciendo reaccionar al contrario quien pego un leve sobresalto. Esa acción provocó que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa burlona, misma que desapareció en una fracción de segundo.

—Wowie, no sentí cuando llegaste. Casi me matas- Si es que estuviera vivo.

No sabía si decir que esa era la peor tontería que había escuchado en su vida, además de las bromas estúpidas de Sans. Cualquiera de los dos podría ser peor que el otro, ¿No? Pero solo fijo los ojos en el robot que presentaba participantes, parecía entretenido para los monstruos si hasta Papyrus observaba algo como eso.

—No eres alguien muy hablador. O será que… ¡¿No sabes hablar!? —Su expresión de estupefacción era digna como para sacarle una foto, si es que una cámara tuviera en esos momentos.

No le quedo de otra más que negar con la cabeza, indicando que no era así. Solo veía que no era necesario sacar voz, precisamente no era alguien de muchas palabras pero dada la confusión que expresaba el esqueleto, hizo como pudo para darle a entender que buscaba algo en que escribir. Sabrá quién si tenía algo como eso, pero después de mucho rato con una gran paciencia él comprendió y fue en busca de eso. Fue sorprendente que lo tuviera.

 _—"Solo no me gusta hablar"._ —Indicó en el papel. _—"Así que, solo lo haré por acá. Que esto quede entre tú y yo"._

Él lo entendió ya que no pronunció queja ante su pedido. Solo quería dejar en claro que solo usaría este medio para con él, si quería llevar acabo ese plan de ser lo más cercano a un amigo para el esqueleto. Antes hablaba tanto de admiración y formar parte de la guardia, solo pensó que no era algo para él. Era un tipo demasiado bueno, tanto que, llegaba a retorcer su estómago de tanta bondad que desprendía. Si habláramos en términos de comparación, Asriel lo era, solo que un llorón. Papyrus no, solo era ingenuo.

—Humano, ¿No te gustaría salir a caminar?

* * *

Ya ni sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así. De hecho, su ser estaba demasiado apegado al alto esqueleto. Solo faltaba que incluso se metiera a su cama a dormir pero tal y cómo él se lo indicó antes, solo entraría a menos que le dé el permiso. Algo absolutamente innecesario pero dormía cómodamente en el sofá por las noches, además de que el calor se mantenía, no dudaba que se trataba de un tipo de magia. A veces juraba que pasaba mucho tiempo bajo la nieve haciendo muñecos y la gran mayoría, solo eran amorfos. En cambio los de Papyrus tenían la forma de él y los de Sans… Solo eran unas rocas. Era demasiado perezoso como para hacer algo más elaborado. Si paso mucho tiempo bajo el ojo vigilante de él, vamos, solo esperaba que hiciera un movimiento sospechoso y eso indicase que todavía tenía en mente el provocar estragos en el Subsuelo. Solo que, entre tantas cosas que pasaron —una de ellas el arrastrarse de un sitio a otro— era estar en la casa de Undyne. En una ocasión termino la misma en llamas al hacer una clase de cocina, la cual solo se basaba en fuerza bruta y de un motivo u otro, la quemaron. Por lo menos fue divertido. Ya tenía una idea del por qué Papyrus cocinaba así, después de todo. Cuando se dio cuenta que prácticamente llevaba mucho tiempo en tranquilidad, fue de camino a Snowdin al salir de casa de Undyne.

El cielo estaba oscuro; el anochecer ya había llegado y parte de la neblina obstruía la visión de su camino, resultando ser algo difícil de transitar puesto que debía detenerse de vez en cuando en espera de que sopesara la misma. No querría volver a tropezarse torpemente con algo que no alcanzó a ver bien y sinceramente esperaba volver pronto para cobijarse bajo la manta y comer comida chatarra mientras veía ese canal basura. Ciertamente había tenido suerte en evadir lo que preparaba Papyrus y considerando lo bueno que había sido guardando el secreto sobre no contar que hablaba con él a través de un papel, veía que tanto odio no le tenía como pensaba. _Solo un poco menos._ Levantó la cabeza para observar el cielo y detuvo sus pasos para quedar observando cómo caía copiosamente la nieve. ¿Cuántas veces se había quedado jugando con ella caprichosamente sólo para ganar tiempo? Hace rato ya habría ido por la otra línea, logrando que las cosas se torcieran cada vez más. Otro paso y tropezó, colocando las manos sobre la nieve para evitar que su rostro dé de lleno contra la misma. Una risita resonó detrás de sus espaldas; logrando hacer surgir la rabia en su interior, por ello se levantó y sacudió su suéter para quitarse la nieve de encima. Se giró para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa inocente de la flor.

—¿Acaso crees que con un reset eres capaz de librarte de todo?

Flowey la flor. Y en otros tiempos, Asriel Dreemurr su hermano adoptivo. Qué pequeño era el mundo. Qué irónico se volvía todo. No, era impresionante la manera en que se le miraba; un ser vacío que era incapaz de sentir emoción alguna, tristeza, felicidad... ¿Quizá solo regocijo con el dolor ajeno? Quién sabía.

—Yo lo vi todo. TODO. —Su rostro de flor formó una sonrisa amplia.—No pensaba que olvidarías la regla de este mundo...

... Y para recalcar sus palabras, una enredadera surgió del suelo atrapando su pie. Su diminuto cuerpo se elevó en el aire y tan alto estaba, que todo giro a su alrededor debido a la brusquedad del movimiento.

—Vi cuando mataste a Toriel y a cuanto monstruo que se te cruzará enfrente. No dudaste en ningún momento pero ahora, estás con esos idiotas, esos débiles que no pueden hacer nada y simplemente pueden observar lo que no se atreven realizar... —Y al dejar esa pequeña pausa, su cuerpo fue zarandeado en el aire con fuerza para pronto acabar casi a la altura del rostro de la flor.—En verdad eres idiota, no me queda de otra más que refrescarte la memoria, ¿No? —Soltó una pequeña risa como si le divirtiera la situación en sí.—ES MATAR —Su rostro se torció en toda la definición de la palabra locura.—O MORIR.

Y así sin más, Flowey revoleó su cuerpo en el aire con gran fuerza, ocasionando un estremecimiento que le recorrió por completo. No por el miedo, sino por la corriente de aire fría que entraba por el suéter verde de rayas amarillas y cuando menos se lo espero, balas de semilla se dispararon a su dirección con rapidez. En el mundo humano cosas como ésas no le provocarían daño; pero en el de los monstruos era todo lo contrario: era un ataque letal. Se hizo a un lado como pudo, intento inútil de esquivar debido a que sus brazos fueron alcanzados tanto como su mejilla recibiendo lo peor. Con suerte tuvo una caída decente si es que podía ser así, puesto que parte de su peso se reposo en su hombro izquierdo.

—Lo siento, creí que había sido lo más suave posible contigo. —Sonrió con dulzura y ladeó la cabeza, gesto que remarcaba confusión en él siendo que no era verdadera. —Y pensar que seríamos los mejores amigos por siempre y por la eternidad… Pero que me hayas cambiado por él, de todos los monstruos posibles…

Ah. ¿Sería que Asriel le reclamaba por traición? ¿Por quebrantar aquella utópica amistad que tuvieron como hermanos adoptivos? De todas las personas no podía esperar algo como eso. ¿Cómo debería de sentirse si sería su persona quién debería de estar soltando comentarios venenosos? ¿Sólo porque tuvo más acercamientos con los hermanos esqueleto? Pero eso no le importó y aunque el brazo le dolía de los mil demonios a causa de la caída con su brazo sano sacó el cuchillo que tan recelosamente guardaba en los bolsillos.

—¿Tanto ansías entregarme tu alma? —Río de nueva cuenta. —No te preocupes; me aseguraré de darle un buen uso y le enviaré saludos de tu parte a papá… _Porque esa basura sonriente_ no te permitió verlo por quince veces. ¡Quince veces fallaste! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

Se acercó a él a pasos lentos. Hizo caso omiso a su provocación. Así que él era quién le daba la sensación de que sus movimientos fueron observados todo el tiempo, así que él fue quién tenía semejante técnicas de stalker cómo para no encontrar avistamiento de él. No sabía qué tipo de expresión había en su rostro; pero si Asriel temblaba en su sitio mientras soltaba sollozos de sus labios, eso significaba que le influía miedo. Chara solo se centraba en que su corazón latía con la misma vehemencia cuando cobró la vida de Toriel con el cuchillo, éste mismo que iba dirigiéndose directamente al rostro de Asriel… No, Flowey la flor.

Pero una vibración de sondas de sonido llegó directamente a sus oídos y por acto de reflejo, se hizo a un lado presenciando un hueso envuelto en luz azul. Debido a su despiste, las enredaderas que manejaba Flowey impactaron contra su mejilla lanzándole al suelo para acto seguido desvanecerse en la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno. Así de rápido se fue. Así de rápido la rabia hervía por su sangre sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer pero se obligó a enfriar esos sentimientos en su cabeza, reincorporándose en el suelo. El brazo ardía al igual que su mejilla, lo más seguro tendría un moratón por producto de la caída.

—Cierra tus ojos. —Pidió Sans.

Y así lo hizo. Percibió la mano fría del esqueleto estrecharse a la suya suavemente. Fría como debería de ser. Como debería ir por ese sendero de polvo, bañarse en el gris, teñirse en el gris… Seguir ese camino como debería. ¿Qué más si no? ¿Cómo demonios iba a imaginarse que Asriel se la cobraría así? Y pensar que, era un llorón que ni mataría a una puta hormiga se convirtió en eso y le confrontó, no le quedaba de otra más que pensar que es por culpa de la distorsión temporal. Asriel había sido inhumanamente bueno antes, ingenuo y llorón a diferencia de Papyrus, que solo era un idiota ingenuo y en exceso de alegre.

Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse frente a esa casa. Entró sin pensarlo y el rojo se perdió en el negro. El rubí se volvió en un irracional enojo hacia todo ser existente que habitará ahora en el Subsuelo y misma sensación se intensificó cuando notó a Papyrus tan preocupado que inconscientemente su brazo se elevó para golpear el cráneo del esqueleto con fuerza, la suficiente como para mandar a volar su cabeza pero eso nunca sucedió. En cambio, fue un golpecito débil sobre el pecho de éste a la par en que bajaba la cabeza. En su espalda sentía que Sans le escrutaba con seguramente sus cuencas infinitas de oscuridad; era lo que podía esperarse si estaba en guardia si lastimaba a su adorado hermano. Con ello se apartó y subió las escalera con pasos pesados y apresurados, ¿En algún momento se le advirtió que no entrara sin pedir permiso? Pues a la mierda. Al diablo con esa regla. Giró el pomo y se adentró en la habitación de Papyrus para tirarse sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, acomodándose y volviéndose un ovillo ignorando el dolor que se adueñaba de su hombro.

En medio de sus marañas de pensamientos solo podía maldecir a Flowey por cometer semejante insolencia. La próxima vez que lo viera le iba a apuñalar todas las veces posibles hasta dejar su estúpido rostro de flor irreconocible y a menos que se convirtiera en un montón de polvo en el suelo, andaría por ahí desparramando todo hasta que no quedase nada… Y quién sabe qué diablos más haría. Pero se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente, tan suavemente que ni se dignó a abrir un ojo para mirar quién era. No necesitaba saberlo. Solo se trataba del dueño de este cuarto. Sintió el peso del lado contrario en donde estaba su cabeza, el colchón hundirse y la presencia que emanaba el otro ser. Pensó que el gritaría o algo parecido pero solo tenía en silencio en el ambiente.

—Me asusté cuando te vi entrar así a casa. Nunca pensé que estarías en ese estado. —Expresó con sincera preocupación, misma que provocó un nudo en el estómago de Chara. Qué asco. —Tardabas mucho en llegar y le pedí a Sans que fuera a buscarte… ¿Qué te sucedió?

Lentamente abrió los parpados y se sentó en la cama para clavar los ojos en Papyrus. Como si le escrutará con la misma. Negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de que no contaría nada aún si se lo insistía.

—¿Te duele demasiado? —Se refirió al hombro del humano quién instintivamente se lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Suavemente dio un afirmativo. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Ninguna. No es como si pudiera disimular eso, aunque así lo quisiese, debería de sorprenderse que con caer por el monte Ebbot y que no se le partiera la cabeza era un milagro… Que una flor no le destrozara el cuerpo en dos mitades era decir que poseía demasiada suerte.

—Espera un poco.

El ojo de él comenzó a destellar de un color naranjo, envuelto en llamas que iba intensificándose a medida que transcurrían los segundos. Sintió que un calorcito se adueñaba de su cuerpo, algo cálido y ciertamente nostálgico. Cuando se dio cuenta, el alma de Papyrus —naranja— estaba al expuesto al igual que el propio. Era un color rojo fuerte casi asemejado al de la sangre. Éste latía, poco a poco uniéndose al mismo ritmo que el del monstruo contrario, como si se estuviesen hablando. El brillo que desprendía el alma de Papyrus iba volviéndose fuerte como si gritará: _'Aquí estoy'_ y el suyo propio, como si buscase apegarse al de él.

—¿Mejor?

Salió de su ensoñación para cuando dejó de brillar. El alma y el ojo. El dolor desapareció de su hombro de la nada misma y qué decir del ardor de su mejilla, suponía que su apariencia era desastrosa si parte de su rostro debería de estar hinchado por el golpe que obtuvo. En resumen: Se sentía bien como si jamás le hubieran dado una paliza y por ello se lo dijo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—¡Wowie! Qué bien, ya me estaba preocupando que el gran Papyrus no fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso. —Pronunció orgulloso y desbordando de la alegría.

Sus oídos se volvieron sordos. No oía la voz de Papyrus. Y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, fue cuando tomaron su cuerpo como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo y le arroparan sobre la cama. Vagamente recordaba que el esqueleto le decía que debía de descansar. Se supo en soledad cuando ya no había luz en el cuarto, se supo en soledad cuando sus ojos se cerraron y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

En los siguientes días Papyrus había estado ilógicamente apegado. A cualquier sitio a dónde iba debía ser en compañía de él. Si no, debía de ir a la casa de Undyne porque ahí estaría en seguridad y de paso tomaría clases de cocina o simplemente observaría al esqueleto ser quien tomaba parte de eso. Se había decidido mantenerse lejos de eso y hoy en día, ni sabía cómo reaccionar ante una noticia que él le dio en una tarde, en donde estaban solos en casa.

 _—_ _"¿Una fiesta de bienvenida?_ —¿Cómo debía de tomarse eso? _—_ _"¿Para mí?"_

—¡Así es! El gran Papyrus se aseguró de organizar todo.

… ¿Por qué le harían una fiesta a alguien que mató a todos? Dejando a excepción a Sans tanto como Asgore. Era inconcebible que Papyrus llegase a ese extremo… De verdad pecaba de idiota. ¿Pero qué se le iba a hacer? Lo hecho ya estaba, no había vuelta atrás.

 _—_ _"¿Y en dónde es?"_ —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Aquí mismo.

Oh. Aquí mismo. Entonces no debía de ir a ningún otro sitio, al menos, por ahora. Las horas avanzaron lentamente y de a poco la estancia se fue repletando de monstruos, todos de diferentes formas y colores. Con suerte la comida no cayó en manos de Papyrus, sino de ese ser envuelto de fuego. Eso fue un alivio, podía llenarse la boca de comida chatarra. La casa estaba rebosando ya y no le quedó de otra más que salir afuera. No estaba a gusto con esa fiesta y tampoco la pidió precisamente. Solo sentía que no encajaba ahí; optaba por el silencio y espacios grandes. La noche ya estaba presente en el cielo y sus pies le condujeron al camino en donde le llevaba a Waterfall con suma tranquilidad a veces pateando la nieve sin sentido alguno para dejar ligeros hoyos sobre el suelo, que luego acababan por rellenarse debido a los copos de nieve que caían.

Sus manos se frotaron entre sí, logrando ver su propio aliento por las temperaturas bajas que iban descendiendo más y más. Snowdin era estar eternamente en el invierno y entre la nieve; realmente no era un panorama malo. Solo era peculiar. A mitad de camino hacia aquella cueva se detuvo por oír unos pasos por detrás. Al voltearse solo se trataba de Papyrus.

—Humano, ¿Por qué te has ido de la fiesta?

 _"Porque era molesto con tantos monstruos ahí dentro"_ , respondió mentalmente acercándose a él para saber qué era lo que quería pero ya tenía una ligera idea de ello. _"Además no me interesaba estar tampoco en ella"_ agregó para sí, cruzándose de brazos para observar fijamente al más alto.

—Y eso que el gran Papyrus se esforzó en al menos provocar una sonrisa en ti… ¿Qué debo de hacer?

 _"Eso es fácil"._ Continuó con sus contestaciones mentales y acortó más la distancia entre ambos, quedando frente a frente a él. _"Lo único que debes de hacer es…"_ Sintió algo fuera de lugar, aquella mirada intensa… Y cuando ese ruido volvió de nuevo sabiendo que no se trataba de Papyrus, lo empujó alejándolo para terminar con algo incrustado en el centro de su estómago. Cayó al suelo y en una milésima de segundos, dio con el culpable. Esa rastrera flor que se escondió… ¿Sería su objetivo el esqueleto? No tardó en escupir sangre a borbotones a través de la boca con la vista nublada por la pérdida de sangre. Estaba volviéndose oscuro. Apenas distinguió cuando Papyrus levantó su cuerpo con un rostro preocupado.

—¡Aguanta, humano!

Su petición era difícil. La sangre no dejaba de fluir y su cuerpo estaba débil. Tan débil que en cualquier momento iba a cerrar sus ojos. El frío se volvía más intenso. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que iba a morir así? Tan ridículamente… Solo veía a Papyrus hablar mucho.

—No soy humano… Mi nombre es Chara. —Susurró en un hilo de voz, rasposa y apagada. Hacía tiempo no se escuchaba hablar.

—N-no hables… Te llevaré dónde Sans y él sabrá que hacer.

Ah… Si ese ser que le sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos —porque seguro era así— Seguro su cuerpo se quebraría en dos. Si fuera humano, seguramente, lloraría. Porque su expresión indicaba que iba a echarse a llorar largamente debido a su nula respuesta.

—¿Por qué no hablaste antes? Ahora recién sé tu nombre…

Porque era algo que no debía de saberse. Porque era lo justo para no dañar más esta línea temporal, para no causar más cosas fuera de lugar. En primero, él no debería de saber su nombre… Y además, no lo recordaría. Porque Papyrus no recordaría a Chara con cabello castaño, piel nívea y ojos rojos; sería a Frisk con su tez levemente tostada y ojos eternamente cerrados. Porque después de todo, el nombre de este verdadero cuerpo, es Frisk.

Todos los monstruos veían a Frisk. Frisk siempre estuvo presente ahí. No Chara. A excepción de Flowey que le tomó como Chara. Pero él no contaba; lo que interesaba aquí es que fuera Papyrus, ¿No? Pero ni eso. Solo ve a Frisk entre sus brazos.

—¡Chara, Chara! ¡No te vayas!

Qué patético era todo. Siempre lo supo y desde ahora se reafirmaba su pensamiento: Jamás debió existir. Tampoco es que lo haría de nuevo. Sus ojos lentamente se cerraron y la oscuridad le envolvió completamente una vez.

Suponía que esto era un adiós para Papyrus; a su único y mejor amigo.

No…

Era todo lo contrario.


End file.
